


【锤基】一丝不挂（千fo感谢）

by C_Marvel_Zoe930505



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Marvel_Zoe930505/pseuds/C_Marvel_Zoe930505
Summary: Loki表面风风光光，其实是个抖M。Thor打架时很暴力，床上却很温柔。当两人的夫夫生活不和谐，Loki只好出此下策。到最后也不知道是谁套路了谁。





	【锤基】一丝不挂（千fo感谢）

“Thor，你要不要和小斑比单独约会一下试试？去点【特别的】地方。”  
Thor在一片黑暗里醒来的时候就知道，自己当初就不该相信Tony·鞋垫有多高他就有多骚·Stark的鬼话。

Loki最近脾气不好，一天24小时从来不给自己好脸色看，从睁眼到入睡，从复联基地到挪威的阿斯加德新城，从床下到……床上。  
Thor和Loki之间不仅是兄弟这么简单，这已经不是个秘密了，无限之战打完之后没几天，两神就捅破了窗户纸，顺理成章地滚到了一起。Natasha和Tony这半年也没少给他俩出谋划策，不管是单纯交流感情的十大箴言，还是床上那些提高性趣的小秘诀，他们脑子里天马行空的想法就是锤基感情的助燃剂。  
可是最近这些秘诀好像失效了。  
昨天两个人在床上肆意缠绵，Loki在努力配合Thor的动作呻吟、喘息，可Thor还是从他的眼神中看到了疏离和不情愿。  
“Loki，我们今天不做了。”Thor松开扶在Loki腰上的双手，弟弟明显不在状态。  
Loki倒也没说什么，抬起大长腿从Thor胯上爬下来，径直进了浴室。  
等Loki洗干净出来，Thor才进去洗。Loki随意裹了裹浴袍，去隔壁敲门。  
“Knock，knock。”  
Natasha把Loki迎进了她的房间，不一会Tony和单纯去凑热闹的Wanda也进了屋，半分钟后隐隐变绿的Bruce被赶了出来。  
Thor洗完之后看见Loki不在房里，以为弟弟闹脾气离家出走，匆忙下楼去找，却被Tony叫到了吧台旁边。  
“又和小鹿斑比闹别扭了？”Tony为Thor调了一杯鸡尾酒，推到愁眉苦脸的雷神面前。  
“是不是生活不和谐？跟你说，这种问题就应该来找我，除了我谁能帮你？美国队长吗？他们两个老冰棍估计只会那么一个姿势。”Tony·大写的骚·Stark嘬了一小口白兰地，“你要不要和小斑比单独约会一下试试？去点【特别的】地方。我给你一个地址，绝对让你爽~~~翻~~~”  
Thor躺在床上的时候大脑一片空白，他回想着Tony刚说过的话，覆盖着薄茧的手心搂过Loki的腰，为他弟弟轻轻按摩着。  
“Loki，我们明天去约会吧。”

************************************

“这是哪？”Thor按照Tony的地址找来，打开那扇沉重的铁门，房间里等着他们的只有一片黑暗，没等Thor摸到房间光源的开关，耳边就响起了滋滋的电流声。Thor低头发现Loki扑倒在他的脚边，下一秒，自己的脖子上也传来了熟悉的痛感，然后自己就什么都不知道了。  
等Thor在一片黑暗里醒来的时候就知道自己被摆了一道，当初就不该相信Tony的鬼话。  
Thor站起来，指尖缠绕着电光，他借此找到了灯的开关，光亮起，Thor被房间里的摆设吓了一跳。  
房间几乎没有装潢，墙面只被简单的灰色的水泥抹平，地面也是；不知是哪里开着冷气，屋里温度只有十八九度的样子。房间正中央摆着一个摩托车大小的东西，被一块黑色绒布罩着；一个锈迹斑斑的展示柜里摆放着各种Thor都不敢想是用来做什么的道具，旁边是一张巨大的铁架床，一面落地镜，一张边桌；角落里放着一台电视和……一台大冰柜？  
门锁着，打不开，Thor心底涌出不好的预感，他想起两个月前自己和Loki追的系列电影，叫什么电锯惊魂的。果然，等他把电视打开，听到的第一句话就是：  
I WANT TO PLAY A GAME

Loki睁开眼，眼前是昏黄的灯光，他试图从身下一片柔软中直起身，却发现自己现在一丝不挂，自己的衣服被扔在床角，他想去够，可是两只手腕被皮革手铐绑在了头顶的床架上。  
“Thor？”Loki的声音和身体一起颤抖起来，他试图挣脱手腕上的禁锢，却徒劳无功。Thor不知何时走出房间的阴影，眼睛发红，脸上阴鸷的表情并没有让Loki感到安心，反而加大了挣扎的力度。  
“Thor，brother，你清醒一点，别……”Thor欺身压上来，用嘴唇把Loki不安的话堵了回去。  
温柔的亲吻很快演变成了撕咬，在Loki的尖叫冲破声带之前，一只黑色的口球塞进了他嘴里，曾经引以为傲的银舌头顿时毫无用武之地，口球的皮带绕过耳后，勒到最紧，连接处的金属链子陷进Loki嘴角的肉里，把他勒得生疼。  
“唔……”Loki现在只能发出嗯嗯啊啊之类的呜咽声，带着哭腔的呻吟落到Thor耳朵里，全变成了邀请。  
Thor的牙齿松开Loki的脖颈，邪神颀长脖子上的牙印已经发紫。舌尖顺着锁骨一路下滑，停在左胸上那颗红色肉粒上方，被绑着玩弄敏感处带来的快感十倍于以往，Loki很快就在Thor轻车熟路的舔舐中向上弓起腰腹，现在只靠肩膀和因快感而蜷缩起的脚趾撑着自己全部重量。  
Loki左边的那颗红珍珠已经发硬凸起，Thor用自己的犬牙轻轻在那上面咬了几下，Loki本来已经拱起的身体迅速软了下去。  
“疼！”Loki想用眼神向Thor抱怨，可是低头只能看见那颗毛绒绒的金色脑袋在自己身上留下印记。他不满地抬起腿，用脚后跟敲打着Thor的后背，却被Thor一把握住。  
“你要是不想让我把你的腿也绑上，就老实点。”Thor正专心用舌尖在肉粒周围画着圈，感受着Loki明显变得粗重的呼吸声。身旁白皙的小腿还是不安分地摆动了两下，Thor停下了动作，起身把捆住Loki的手铐解开。  
Loki还没来得及活动一下被磨出红痕的手腕，就被Thor扯着头发掼到床下，双膝磕在冰冷的水泥地上，要不是因为及时伸手撑住了身体，恐怕自己胸前的敏感部位立刻会被粗糙的地面磨出血。  
Thor蹲在他身后，把手按在Loki的后脑勺上，让Loki只能保持现在这样跪着的姿势，用小臂和膝盖支撑着自己的身体。Loki的双腿被Thor分的大开，后穴暴露在冷空气里。在这种陌生的环境下被Thor盯着自己的私处，强烈的羞耻感让Loki很快湿润了起来。对Thor的气息无比熟悉的后穴此时不受主人控制地翕张，诱惑着身后人，果然几秒后，Loki听见了Thor难耐的叹息。  
“它在邀请我呢，Loki。”  
身后金属拉链的声音让Loki身体一僵，后穴下意识地收缩，这个动作在Thor看来就像是一个邀请自己的信号，他伸手从展示柜上够下来一管润滑剂，把冰凉的透明膏体涂在Loki的穴口和自己的阴茎前端，双手拇指掰开身下红色的褶皱，Loki挣扎着想往前爬，却被捏住臀肉，拽了回来。  
“别乱动，Loki，这不是在床上，我不想让你受伤。”  
话是这么说，可是Thor的动作没给Loki任何商量的余地，Thor的阴茎在Loki的臀缝上拍打了几下，然后直接贯穿了他。  
“F*ck！”Loki已经疼得在心里骂娘了，甬道艰难地吞吐着Thor的巨物，就算有润滑和自己分泌的肠液，可今天完全没经过扩张就被按在地上肏弄，这感觉实在是不太好。  
Thor只抽插了几十下就拔了出来，Loki好不容易适应了穴口撕裂般的疼痛，快感也才刚刚冒了个头，Thor却不顾红艳艳的后穴一张一缩地挽留，全然一副拔屌无情的做派，似乎他今天打定主意，就不想让Loki好过。  
Loki伏在冷冰冰的地上，从他醒来到现在只是几分钟的事，他却已经快被捉摸不定的Thor搞疯了。  
“很享受是吗？Brother？”Thor走到Loki身前，把Loki披在肩上的黑色长发握在手里，缠了一圈，头皮传来的痛感强迫Loki把上半身挺直，仰视自己的哥哥。Thor的裤链已经拉上了，穿戴整齐，自己嘴里却塞着口球，涎液从口球的洞里滴滴答答地流出来，像个被豢养的性奴一样，一丝不挂地跪在地上，仰望自己的主人。  
“起来，brother。”Thor松开Loki，声音冰冷的像命令，看Loki无动于衷，他眼中闪过一抹复杂的神色，叹了口气，走向展示柜，挑选下一个可能用得上的道具。  
从来不懂得安分的邪神站起身，扑向自己的衣物，可还没等他分清自己内裤的正反面，就被Thor推倒在床上，双手交叉绑在了身后，Thor用力把绳子打了个死结，然后自己的脸被摁着陷进床垫，脖子感受到皮革的温度，Thor给他系上了一个项圈。Loki扭了扭手腕，冲身后的Thor比了个中指，这可不会让Thor学会温柔，反而会激怒他。  
Loki不管这些，他现在说不出话，只好用身体表达自己的不满和愤怒，Thor扯着链子，把他从床边牵到屋子中间。Loki看着被黑绒布罩着的那东西，第一反应和Thor一样，以为那是摩托车，不过似乎比摩托车要高一些。等Thor掀下那东西的神秘面纱时，Loki立刻就为刚才的反抗感到后悔了。  
“操你大爷的Thor！”Loki的舌头被口球堵着，只能吐出几个模糊不清的音节，但是足够传达自己的情绪了。  
Thor一言不发，脸上的表情更加阴沉了，他掐住Loki的腰，把他抱起来，让他叉开腿坐在那东西背上，然后弯下腰用一副脚镣把Loki分开在两侧的脚踝也绑上了。  
很好，很好，自己全身赤裸，脖子上系着项圈，铁链另一端被抓在自己哥哥手里；双手绑在身后，双腿和脚镣把身下的东西围得严实，自己确实是无处可逃了。  
还有比现在更糟的情况吗？当然有，那就是身下那东西不是什么摩托车，而是一尊把自己硌得生疼的木马。  
Loki不安地动了动，木马背上的那根柱状物正贴着自己的臀缝，他不知道该不该庆幸那玩意儿外面是一层硅胶，而不是纯木头的。  
他瞪着绿宝石一样的双眼，恶狠狠地盯着正往手指上挤润滑的Thor，水汽渐渐模糊了自己的视线。  
“别用这么委屈的眼神看我，brother，你会喜欢这个的。”  
Thor按住Loki的肩膀，Loki现在保持不了平衡，只好顺从地跟着Thor的动作俯下身，抬高臀部，任由他用手指为自己的后穴做润滑和扩张。  
“很好，现在放松，往下坐。”  
Thor从Loki的衣物里掏出一方手帕，把手擦干，两只手托举着Loki的腰，抬起他的身体，让充分润滑过的后穴对准了木马上那根逼真的假阳具。  
穴口感受到异物的瞬间，Loki剧烈地挣扎起来，可紧箍在腰间的双手毫不留情地把他压了下去，后穴被硬物充满的感觉已经很难受，Loki不敢再乱动，他以为已经结束的时候，Thor又顺手打开了木马的开关，很快Loki就被后穴里不停伸缩振动的假阳具折磨得只有喘粗气的份了。  
Loki甚至不敢直起腰，那根甚至还自带加热功能的假阳具太粗太长，直起腰只会让它在自己体内进得更深，为了让自己好受一点，他只能尽可能地俯身趴在木马上，胸前两点蹭着木头，有点疼，但总比后的情况好点。Loki好不容易才掌握了平衡，正准备松口气，也不知道Thor是不是有意的，木马又被他调大了一档。  
“唔嗯！”尖叫全被堵在了嘴里，口球的洞里漏下了更多的涎液。假阳具一次又一次地碾压过前列腺，在自己的后穴中挺进又退出，再挺进，它已经被加热到了一定温度，就好像真的是Thor在背后肏自己一样，可是Thor明明就站在自己前面。这种爱人在一旁看着，自己被道具折磨到失去理智的体验让Loki哭了出来，他疯狂摇着头，不让Thor看见自己因快感流出的泪水，可是自己的身体永远很诚实，Loki的阴茎已经挺立，甚至快要贴上自己的小腹，身后的那根滚烫道具正在一下一下地把自己逼上高潮。  
一直阴着脸的Thor好像终于被眼前淫靡的景象勾起了兴致，他抱着双臂，用玩味的表情看着自己的弟弟在木马上挣扎啜泣。假阳具模拟着性交动作在Loki的后穴中抽插，带出艳红色的嫩肉，又狠狠地肏回去。后穴分泌的肠液和润滑混在一起，在搅弄下发出咕叽咕叽的水声，有一些甚至沿着道具上逼真的筋络流了下来。Thor觉得自己的阴茎快爆炸了，但现在还不行，远远不够。  
Loki的体力即将耗尽，不仅仅是因为哭泣和被玩弄后穴的原因，他还要在一浪高出一浪的快感中保持理智，让自己可以紧紧绷着腰间和大腿的肌肉来维持平衡，一心多用总是让他很累。  
身体里那根假阳具突然停止了震动，手腕被Thor握住，Loki不明所以，只得屏住呼吸，猜测着Thor又准备玩什么新花样。可Thor只是解开了捆在Loki手腕上的绳子，Loki二话不说立刻把手拿到身前，因为一直被绑在身后，大臂的肌肉一阵阵地发酸。Loki揉着被勒红的手腕，看都不看Thor一眼，等双手从突然充血的麻木状态恢复了知觉，他才扶着木马，抬起身体，试吐出体内那根该死的东西。  
假阳具硕大的顶部从Loki甬道内滑过，碾过前列腺时Loki还情动地颤抖了几下，好不容易快把它全部退出来时，他又被自己的哥哥按住，重新坐了进去，前功尽弃。Loki百分之百确定，Thor一定是故意的。  
Thor一只手死死按着Loki的肩膀，另一只手撬开了口球带子上的搭扣。Loki唇边金属链的力道一松，他便迫不及待地用舌尖把口球顶了出来，积在口腔内的液体随着掉在地上的口球拉出几缕长长的银丝。  
“F*ck you，Thor。”Loki觉得自己的下巴快脱臼了，他活动了几下自己的下颚，双手对着Thor又抓又挠，嘴上滔滔不绝地吐着不知道从哪学来的脏话。  
“Thor，王八蛋！混球！你就是这么对你弟弟的！你他娘的把老子放开！”Loki发现Thor把自己的双手绕过木马的脖子，又绑在了一起，顿时怒火中烧。  
现在的画面真是滑稽极了，远远看去，阿斯加德的小王子搂着木马的脖子，上半身整个都趴在木马上面，就像个在游乐场旋转木马上撒欢的孩子，可这个孩子却赤身裸体，阴茎挺立着，顶端吐出几滴晶莹的淫水，后穴里塞着一根肉色的假阳具。虽然Loki嘴上一直在骂娘，可湿润的穴口昭示着他明明十分享受这种粗暴的待遇。  
或者说，至少他的身体十分享受。  
Loki妙语连珠的骂人话只持续了不到一分钟，因为Thor扯着弟弟的头发，把自己的阴茎塞进了他嘴里。  
“舌头动两下。”Thor拍着Loki因为吞吐着自己的性器而凹陷的脸颊，命令道。  
Loki气的想直接把Thor的老二咬断，可他不能这么做，神生还很长，他可不想之后三千多年没得用。  
事实证明邪神的银舌头可不只会诡辩。Loki控制自己的舌头描摹着Thor阴茎上凸起的脉络，渗着粘液的顶端抵在自己的喉咙口，他试着咽了一下口水，口腔最里面的肌肉收缩，Thor发出一声满足的叹息。Loki知道接下来他哥哥喜欢什么，他吐出Thor已经涨得发紫的阴茎，从龟头一路亲到最下面，双唇微启，先是用舌尖轻轻扫过囊袋的褶皱，然后含住了Thor的其中一只睾丸。  
Loki口腔里的柔软温度给了Thor极大的快感，他真想直接掰开Loki的双腿，用自己的老二狠狠欺负他。  
等Loki用嘴把Thor的阴茎舔得不能更干净后，他终于抬起头，绿眼睛泪汪汪地看着Thor：“现在我可以起来了吗？”Loki故意把语气放软，他现在只想赶紧从这匹该死的木马上下来，假阳具撑得自己穴口又疼又痒，甬道深处渴望着抚慰，但他不想被这个东西肏。  
“不行，Loki。”Thor把自己的老二重新塞回内裤里，系好了腰带，从始至终他一直是衣冠楚楚的模样。Loki听见身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，他艰难地转过头，想看看自己的好哥哥在搞什么鬼名堂。  
“腰放低。”Loki听话地把腰沉了下去，经历了刚才一系列事情之后，他决定学乖，不要违逆Thor的命令，毕竟谁也不会跟自己的身体过不去。  
Loki感觉到Thor正在调整那根假阳具的角度，它现在不再是笔直朝天了，而是贴合着自己的姿势，倾斜了一个角度，这样不管自己怎么挣扎，它都可以严丝合缝地卡在自己的后穴里。Loki觉得这不是什么好兆头，他正准备弓起背，Thor却先一步把他的腰捆在了木马上。这下Loki的体位可以说是十分微妙了，为了让自己的后穴不至于太难受，他只能向后高翘着屁股，怎么看都像是在邀请别人来玩弄自己。  
“Thor·Odinson！你今天是和绳子过不去了吗？”Loki这时顾不得会不会惹怒他哥哥了，从他醒来到现在，几乎就没有哪一刻身上是没有束缚的，手铐，脚镣，口球，锁链，Thor可真是个好哥哥。  
“如果我是你，Loki，我就老老实实闭嘴趴在这上面，免得自己受太多罪。”  
没等Loki琢磨出这句话的意思，Thor已经挥动了手里的散鞭，空气被撕裂，凌厉的风声随着鞭子落在Loki的臀肉上。“啪”的一声，白皙的皮肤上已经多了一排粉红色的鞭印。  
“Thor我操你妈！”Loki哭着喊出来，其实他知道Thor并没有用多大的力，而且散鞭带给人的疼痛感还算轻的，他只是一时很难接受这种羞辱感。  
又是一鞭落下来，这次力道比刚才重了许多，本来硬挺着的阴茎也因为疼痛软了下来，这一下打得Loki乖乖闭上了嘴。  
“还要骂脏话吗？Loki？”Thor的手覆上Loki的臀肉，轻轻揉捏着。  
“你他妈的，滚开……”Loki的侧脸贴在木马的脖子上，眼睛里闪着泪光，他不敢大声说，可是心有不甘，只好低声咒骂。  
“我可是听见了，Loki。”  
木马被直接开到了最大档，Loki现在知道Thor为什么要把他的双手绑到前面了，他绝望地搂紧木马，不让自己从上面掉下去。  
后穴还在吞吐着令人失去理智的道具，散鞭随着淫肉翻动的节奏，一下一下地打在自己身上，一开始Loki还因为疼痛而惨叫着，但很快惨叫听起来就变了味，更像是染上了情欲的气息的娇喘。  
“啧，弟弟，我真应该把你现在的样子录下来，明明是在挨打，却叫得这么浪，你是在邀请我肏你吗？”  
Thor说完愣了两秒，他被自己这番话惊住了，他以前可说不出这种话。  
Loki顾不得反驳他，疼痛给他带来了前所未有的快感，他的眼里噙着泪，可身体却诚实地一步步登上欢愉的顶峰。  
“啊哈……”Loki的喘息已经带上了愉悦的颤音，软了一半的阴茎再次挺立，紧紧贴着自己的小腹，他的意识渐渐模糊，开始无意识地晃动臀部，试图让假阳具再抚慰得深一些。  
“想个安全词吧，Loki，等一下如果你觉得受不了，说出安全词，我立刻停止。”Thor突然关掉了木马，停下手里的鞭子，指尖抚过Loki背上和臀部浅红色的鞭痕。  
“别……停……”Loki还飘浮在快感的浪尖，完全没意识到自己在说什么。  
“是让我停下来还是让我继续呢？”Thor越来越搞不懂Loki了，他一掌掴在Loki屁股上，他手掌的威力可比鞭子大多了，一巴掌扇得Loki清醒过来，身体因为突然多了一级的疼痛而微微颤抖。  
“安全词，弟弟。”第二掌完美地盖在刚才的掌印上，要不是腰被绑着，Loki肯定会被这一下打得跳起来。“我可不希望我带一个重度伤残的弟弟回基地。”  
“就……stop……”Loki呻吟着，屁股不易察觉地抬了抬，渴望第三次掌掴。  
“不行，换一个床上不常说的，”Thor的恶趣味被Loki勾了起来，他伏在Loki耳边，“每一次你都哭着说不要，可是底下却越吸越紧。”  
“操……”Loki嘟哝了一声，然后如愿地迎来了第三下。  
“绿色！安全词……绿色……”Loki尖叫着，Thor这一掌下手极黑，专挑刚才被鞭子打得火辣辣的地方打。  
“如你所愿，弟弟。”Thor站起来，重新打开木马开关，站在Loki身后再次扬起了鞭子。  
“做这种事的时候别叫我弟弟！”Loki抗议过不止一次，他可以和Thor拥抱，接吻，上床，但他不太喜欢在床笫之事时还以兄弟相称，他讨厌这种背德感，更何况他俩本身就不是亲兄弟。  
关于这件事Thor是这么解释的，既然都不是亲兄弟，何必在意称呼，就当是为性事增添点情趣。他总是一边这么说，一边按着Loki的腰往上顶。看着Loki的双手扶在自己胸口上，嘴边漏出零碎的叫床声，被肏得连一句完整话都说不出来，这对Thor来说是难得的享受。  
“我刚才管你叫你弟弟，相对的，你该怎么叫我？”Thor发现Loki似乎很耐痛，每一鞭打在他身上，Loki都要瑟缩一下，可是等下一鞭扬起时，Loki却又把自己的屁股抬得更高。“你就这么骚吗？嗯？弟弟？”Thor手上的力道又加了几分。  
“啊……哥哥！轻点……”Loki随着鞭子劈开空气的声音倒吸着凉气，身体却叫嚣着想要更重的痛感，或者说快感。又是几十鞭打在弟弟身上，Thor都觉得有点累了，可是Loki完全没有喊安全词的意思。  
“啪！啪！”  
肠道分泌了更多的液体，重新加热了的假阳具不停地冲撞自己后穴的每一处敏感点，把穴口搅得泥泞不堪。Loki的阴茎挤在木马和自己的小腹中间，时不时会随着震动摩擦到，也算是得到了一些抚慰。  
“啪！啪！”  
Loki的后穴绞紧，又被道具撑开，后穴的快感引发了前端的胀痛，Loki只想碰一下阴茎，好让自己释放出来。  
“啪！啪！”Thor决定再最后来几下大力度的鞭打就放过Loki。  
一团火焰突然在Loki脑海里炸开，变成星星点点的光斑落下，Loki在高潮前情动地发出一声尖叫，可是声带没能跟上身体的反应，从旁人角度看，Loki只是长大了嘴，所有的声音都被堵在身体里，就像一条条搁浅的鱼，只有不断抽搐的身体，以及洒在木马和小腹上的精液向别人宣布着，这个骑在木马上的王子刚才到达了情欲的顶峰。  
“Loki！”Thor被吓到了，他顾不上什么安全词，赶紧扔下了鞭子，解开困住Loki的束缚。脱离了禁锢的身体借着重力滑下木马，软倒在Thor怀里。  
Loki很爱干净，所以他们出门时，Loki总是能在各种特殊情况下掏出纸巾湿巾和手帕。现在明显就是特殊情况，Thor从Loki的口袋里找到一包湿巾，他拆开一片，展开了为Loki擦拭被精液打湿的的耻毛和小腹。  
Loki舒服地靠在Thor的胸肌上，他的气还没喘匀，心脏还在怦怦狂跳，身体仍沉浸在高潮的余韵中微微颤抖。  
“疼吗？”Thor把Loki放到床上，让他趴好，仔细检查他身上的鞭痕。背上的还好，可是臀部交错的红痕有一些已经肿了起来，Thor略有些心疼地抚过那些伤，Loki往回缩了一下，除此之外到也没什么多余的动作了。  
“可以继续吗？Loki？”Thor今天一改往常在床上的温柔风格，他没有说原因，Loki也很默契地没有问，只是点了点头。  
“其实很舒服，Thor，真的。”Loki从床上撑起身，开始为Thor脱衣服。“疼痛会给我带来快感，以后都这样子吧。”  
Thor握住了Loki帮自己解扣子的手，“Loki，你不用为了我今天的行为勉强自己。”  
Loki没说话，只是把手从Thor的掌心里挣开，继续未完成的动作。Thor很快就被Loki扒得只剩一条内裤，Loki俯下身，用牙齿褪下了哥哥身上最后一件蔽体的衣物。  
紫红色的阴茎弹在Loki脸上，他张开嘴把Thor的坚硬整个含了进去，这对他来说有点辛苦，因为Thor的阴茎可不比木马上那根假阳具差。  
Thor半倚在床头，看着弟弟把脸埋在双腿间为自己口交，Loki把大半部分柱身都吐出去，手握住坚硬的下半部分，上下撸动，只留下顶端蕈状的那部分在嘴里紧紧吸着，舌尖同时画着圈，不停地挑逗最顶部的马眼，吸吮着从那里分泌出的液体。  
Thor差一点就被Loki这套动作弄得缴了械，该死，他真想现在就把Loki摁在床上，不计后果地把他肏进床里，直到他求饶。  
Loki显然也是这么想的，他又用力地来了几次深喉，便急不可耐地攀上Thor的胸膛。  
“肏我，Thor。”  
Thor从Loki身下翻出来，站在床边，轻轻拍了拍已经褪去大半红肿的臀肉，强忍着欲望，艰难地吐出两个字。  
“跪好。”  
Loki难得顺从地转过身，Thor喜欢这个体位，他也喜欢，这个体位让阴茎在体内肏到最深。  
刚才在木马上的一番折腾让他出了许多汗，被屋里的冷空气一激，Loki现在才觉得有点冷，今天的快感比以前强烈许多，Loki一点也不讨厌今天的玩法，不，还是有点讨厌的，Loki从来不喜欢在陌生的环境里干这档子事，他和Thor做爱的场所就两个：一个在复联基地，Thor的卧室，还有一个在阿斯加德新城，自己的卧室。  
Loki任由Thor用眼罩剥夺了自己的视力；然后是手铐，自己的双手又被绑在了床头，只不过这一次自己是跪着的；最后是还是那个口球，Thor没绑太紧，刚才他看见Loki嘴边的於痕有些心疼，这次刻意绑松了些。  
Loki现在什么也看不见，Thor也没有下一步的动作，他只能依靠听觉辨别Thor的方位。  
Thor在拆什么东西的包装，Loki一直不喜欢硬塑料纸卡拉卡拉的声音，听着太吵；然后是细小的电流声，只出现了一秒；Thor现在从床的左边走到了自己身后，那张边桌咯吱咯吱地在地板上挪动，Thor把什么金属罐子之类的东西放在了桌子上，很久没动，可能是在看着自己。  
想到这，Loki扭了扭腰，邀请Thor赶紧用阴茎抚慰自己痒得不行的后穴。  
一抹不易察觉的香气被Loki捕捉到了，他仔细辨认着，是玫瑰花的气味。他和Thor有时会喷香水，但他们的香水都是草木的气味，Loki只能猜测香气是从那只金属罐子里传出来的。  
“Loki，放松。”感觉到Thor的靠近，Loki放松了身体，后穴的嫩肉却开始收缩，他不由得渴望刚才被鞭打时疼痛带给自己的快感，一想到鞭子落在自己身上的感觉，Loki紧窄的甬道顿时分泌了大量肠液，打湿了Thor为自己穴口按摩的手指。  
“唔……”Loki用动作哀求着，他想被Thor贯穿，想被Thor狠狠地顶弄，用鞭子或者用手在自己身上留下伤口，把自己肏射。  
谁能想到呢，有的神表面上不可一世，其实是个被打几下就浪叫着求肏的抖M。  
有东西抵在了自己的穴口，Loki欢喜地向后用力，已经发情软化的嫩肉努力地想把那东西吃进去。可是那并不是Thor的阴茎，那东西小小的，椭圆形，上面带着凸点，后面还带着根线。  
Thor尽可能地把跳蛋在Loki身体里埋到最深，又拿起了一根按摩棒。  
“Loki，这个可能有点疼，你忍着点。”Thor没吓唬Loki，这根按摩棒的尺寸是屋子里最大的，虽然不想承认，但自己的尺寸真的比不过它，能让这根按摩棒甘拜下风的估计只有Hulk那根了。  
果然，按摩棒才只塞进去了顶端，Loki就已经挣扎着要逃了，Thor赶紧捞着Loki的双腿把人拽了回来。  
“忍一忍，Loki，忍一忍……”Thor帮Loki撸动着他的阴茎，让Loki能感觉好受些，“呼吸，你不呼吸后面放松不下来。”  
Loki疼得气都喘不匀，口球上被咬出了好几处牙印，他喜欢疼痛，但不是这种，他宁愿Thor在他屁股上再抽一百鞭子都不想要这种撕裂感，他还以为Thor的尺寸就够他受的了，他现在可算知道什么叫他妈的人外有人，天外有天。  
等Thor终于把按摩棒塞了进去，Loki已经跪不住了，他脱力地趴在床上，穴口被撑到一个前所未有的大小，Loki觉得这已经是他的极限了，要是这根按摩棒直径再多上那么哪怕一毫米，自己的后穴肯定会被撕裂。  
先是跳蛋被打开，Loki并没有太大感觉，自己的敏感点没那么深，那颗不安分的小跳蛋只能让自己更渴望Thor的抚慰，丝毫没有给自己带来什么快感。  
Loki先前闻到的玫瑰香气越来越浓郁，Thor好像把那个金属罐子拿在手里了。  
“Loki。”  
“嗯？”Loki完全不知道Thor想做什么，经过几秒的沉默之后，Loki感觉有什么滚烫的液体从高处滴到了自己大腿上，被接触到的皮肤收紧，液体迅速凝固，散发的热量带给自己数秒轻微的灼烧感，不至于让自己受伤，但是确实疼。  
Thor这个混蛋在玩蜡烛。  
但是无所谓了，现在的Loki反而乐于享受在床上时疼痛给自己的别样感受，他忍着后穴的不适，恢复成跪趴的姿势，示意Thor继续。  
Loki平时用的洗澡水温度都比其他人要低，好几次Thor要求一起洗澡，Loki都嫌水烫，Thor只好依着Loki把水温调低，往往都是Loki洗得舒舒服服地出去，Thor还要再开热水洗一遍。所以现在滴在身上的蜡油的对偏爱寒冷的霜巨人来说无疑是种酷刑，就算包装上写着低温蜡烛，但毕竟也是经过火焰炙烤之后才能融化的。  
蜡油一滴滴地打在Loki大腿后侧，结成一层蜡壳，是娇艳的玫瑰色。Thor抚过Loki的臀部，拜神的愈合能力所赐，之前红肿的伤痕几乎已经摸不出来了，被打过的地方只是看起来还有点粉。Thor握住烛台的那只手开始上移，融化的红色液体滴在臀肉上，十几分钟前被鞭打过的地方又开始火辣辣地疼，肠道下意识地收紧，软肉刚蠕动了两下就又被按摩棒撑开，Loki的身体弹了一下，他想躲开，却被Thor摁在床垫里。Thor把蜡烛又举高了些，这样落在皮肤上不会太疼。  
“唔嗯~”Loki不想要后面的按摩棒了，跳蛋在甬道深处弄得自己瘙痒难耐，那根不符合自己尺寸的按摩棒卡在后穴，除了让自己觉得胀痛，一点帮助都没有，偏偏每次蜡油滴在身上时，不争气的身体还要去紧咬那根东西。  
“这样会好一点吗？”Thor握住了按摩棒，开始在Loki体内抽插，穴口周围那圈皮肤紧绷成令人不安的蓝色，那是霜巨人的颜色，看来Loki并不好受。  
“……”Loki试着动了动大腿，自己臀部和大腿根的蜡连到了一起，他不合时宜地想到了巧克力雪糕的外壳，他把右腿膝盖往前挪了一下，感觉那层壳裂了一条缝。  
“Loki，我帮你弄下来，你别动。”Thor说着，伸手去抠那层蜡，好不容易找到一块地方抠下来，却被Loki踹了一脚。  
Loki收紧双臂，把整个身子往前带过去，好让他的双手终于可以够到口球，他自己费劲地把口球摘下去，破口大骂：“你他妈的，老子的腿毛被蜡粘下来了！”  
“大腿后面哪来的腿毛？”  
“绒毛不行吗！”Loki把眼罩也扯下来了，扭头怒视着Thor，可是眼底的汹涌情欲让眼神凶不起来，Thor站起身，决定好好教训一下他弟弟。  
“Loki，你来中庭之后学会说脏话了，谁教你的，Tony？还是Scott？总不能是Peter教的吧？”  
“我跟Rocket学的。”Loki能出卖Tony朋友吗？不能，但是Rocket可以。  
“你们居然还保持联系，我以为你不喜欢那只小兔子呢。”Thor在他身后轻笑，一鞭下去，Loki身后那层蜡壳四分五裂。  
“What the……”  
“我在帮你清理这层蜡壳呢，弟弟，转过去，趴好。还是你想让我把那层壳连着你所谓的绒毛一起撕下来？”  
Loki被噎的无话可说，只能认命地把头埋进枕头里，挨着鞭子，Thor还是没把按摩棒拿出去，弄得Loki每回觉得疼了都不知道该怎么办，后穴收缩也不是不收缩又疼，想了想只好咬枕头。  
“叫出来，Loki，不许捂着嘴。”  
“……”Loki的脾气上来了，任凭Thor把自己的屁股抽的劈啪作响，就是不漏出一个音。  
Thor倒不介意，只是默默地加大手上的力度，那层玫瑰色的蜡很快裂成碎屑，随着一次次的鞭打从Loki的皮肤上脱落，几十下之后，鞭子就直接打在Loki的身上了。  
Loki·只要作不死，就往死里作·Laufeyson被打的无聊，忽然想试试自己的极限在哪里。Thor看蜡都清理得差不多了，正准备停手，却听见枕头缝里传出Loki的嗤笑：“你是没吃饭吗？哥哥，还是刚才你的体力就耗尽了？看来中庭闲适的生活不适合你，Thor·Odinson，阿斯加德的国王，变成了个连鞭子都拿不稳的废物。”  
毕竟相处了一千五百年，Loki轻而易举地就惹怒了他哥哥，他不用回头就知道Thor的眼睛里一定喷着怒火。  
“来打我吧，哥哥。”Loki在心中默念着，他在床上趴好，尽可能地放松身上的每一处肌肉，还没能他调整好呼吸，Thor用上神力的一鞭就像刀劈斧砍一样炸在自己身上。  
Loki差点咬到自己的舌头，第二鞭，第三鞭接踵而至。他以前只知道自己会被Thor肏得钉进床里面，现在除了Thor的老二，鞭子也可以把自己钉进床里。不知道Thor用了多大的力气，总之跟现在的疼痛比起来，之前在木马上挨得那几下就像过家家一样。  
“不……停下……不要了……”Loki第二次觉得自己作死作过了头（第一次是不自量力非要用匕首偷袭Thanos），可是Thor没有停下的意思，Loki怀疑如果Thor手上的不是散鞭而是藤条之类的东西，现在早就打断好几根了。  
“绿色，绿色！”谢天谢地自己没忘了安全词，不然可能会被打晕在这里，至于晕了之后Thor会不会停手，谁知道呢？  
Thor把鞭子扔得远远的，他今天不想再用这个了。Loki等Thor把手铐解开后拖着身子缩到床角，又被抓着脚腕拖了回去。  
“别动！”Thor把按摩棒和跳蛋从Loki后穴里抽出来，担心地看着自己刚才制造的鞭痕。这次自己下手过于狠了，Loki的臀部不仅红肿，还浮起了十几条凌乱的棱。Thor的魔法虽然学的不好，但简单的治疗术还是会的，他把手覆上那些伤口，淡黄色的光芒溢出，Loki感觉一股到令人安心的沁凉，疼痛感消减了大半。  
Loki现在舒坦了，似乎是认定Thor今天不会再打他，那股子皮劲又跑了出来：“我从来不知道我的笨哥哥还精通法术，我说错了，中庭很适合你，你的智商明显比以前高了很多。”  
“还有更多你不知道的呢。”Thor扔下Loki，走到角落里，把电视旁边的冰柜打开。一开始他看见里面除了冰块什么都没有，还觉得很没意思，现在看来这个房间的布置简直就是为他俩量身定做的。  
Loki坐在床上，百无聊赖地玩着自己的头发，看着Thor在角落里哗啦哗啦地舀着冰，不一会端着两抽屉的冰回来了。  
“趴好。”Loki翻过身，嘴里还不忘念叨，“是，你是国王，你说什么就是什么。臣弟不敢不从。”  
“你是中国宫斗剧看多了吗？”Thor挑了几块冰放在Loki的伤处，霜巨人的基因被冰的温度唤醒，伤处的皮肤迅速变蓝，Thor静静等了几分钟，然后把冰块撤走，等皮肤恢复成正常肤色之后，那些鞭痕彻底看不见了。  
“你就是看在我是霜巨人皮糙肉厚打不坏的份上才使劲打我的，是不是？”Loki又翻了回来，靠在床头，依旧是那副不可一世的面孔，就好像半小时前浪叫着求着被肏的不是他一样。  
“实际上，你是霜巨人的好处可不止是打不坏。”Thor露出笑容，Loki暗道不好，上一次Thor冲自己这么笑得时候是在萨卡，那次他被电了。  
Loki刚跳下床，就被Thor按在了地板上：“太好了，弟弟，正好我还担心会弄湿床单，现在看来这个问题不用考虑了。”  
“弄湿床单？”Loki的疑问刚出口，那两大抽屉的冰就砸在了自己身上。  
Thor强忍着冰冷刺骨的寒意，死命按着Loki不让他逃走，等他觉得时间差不多了才把Loki放开。  
蓝皮Loki一下子就从满地冰块里跳了出来，刚冲了个冰块浴，现在自己好得不能再好了。Loki的肤色在室温中慢慢恢复正常，Loki看着自己的双手，等着最后那抹蓝色褪去。  
“等下……”Loki突然意识到了Thor的用意，“你他妈……”话还没说完，自己又被扔到了床上。  
“不许说脏话，弟弟。”Loki的双手第三次被绑在床架上，随便吧，他仰面躺着，Thor正分开他的双腿，他看淡了。  
Thor知道这个秘密是因为三个月前Loki非要去北极圈游冬泳，Thor知道冬泳只是个借口，Loki就是喜欢折腾他，不管是作为自己弟弟，还是作为自己爱人，这个爱好一直没变过。  
等Thor头发胡子结了一层霜，哆哆嗦嗦的从北冰洋里爬出来，Loki已经笑趴在地上了，他一边嘲笑着Thor，一边把自己衣服脱掉，纵身跳进了海里。  
Thor把衣服穿好之后，Loki利利索索地走到自己身边，脸上带着极大的满足感，伸手在两人身旁划了个结界，准备把泳裤脱掉。  
然后Thor就看到了，Loki抬腿时，股间的秘密。  
Thor把一个枕头垫在Loki腰下，低头打量囊袋下隐秘的雌穴。那次从北极回来，他一直缠着Loki问到底是怎么回事。  
“你究竟是我弟弟还是我妹妹？”  
后来Thor带着一只熊猫眼去阿斯加德新城的藏书阁翻阅了资料才知道，有小部分霜巨人是流动性别，也就是双性。  
Thor想起多年前那次造访约顿海姆的惨痛经历，他见到的霜巨人怎么看都是超过两米五的身高，五大三粗，丑陋不堪，可自己的弟弟简直完美。那一切就解释得通了。  
只是被低温影响之后的身体无法持续太久，如果不是处在连续低温的环境下，Loki的双性身体只能维持几十分钟。不过现在完全够用了。  
Thor认真观摩着他从没见过的器官，其实和一般女性的并无不同，只是这算是它第一次示人，Thor好奇地去揪位于最上面的阴蒂，却被Loki的脚后跟重重敲了一记。  
“疼！”  
Thor揉了揉被敲疼的脑袋，想了一会，托起Loki的腰，把他的臀部拽到床边，自己跪在了地上。  
Loki感觉到Thor的胡子摩擦过自己的穴口，然后阴蒂被两片温暖潮湿的柔软包围了，他惊呼一声，想要挣脱，可身体的本能却迷恋被人口交的感觉而变得迷醉，Loki象征性地扭了两下，便心安理得地享受着这项服务。  
后穴感受到了一阵冰凉，Thor刚才抓了几块冰在手里，等冰在手里融化掉棱角，变得光滑圆润，Thor便把冰块塞进了Loki的后穴里。  
下体塞着冰块，霜巨人基因又开始叫嚣觉醒，让Loki变得更加敏感，雌穴里开始涌出淫液，有几滴流了出来，沾湿了Thor的胡须。  
Thor小心翼翼地分开Loki的阴唇，找到未经人事的穴口，用舌头模拟性交动作，深深浅浅毫无规律地戳刺着。Loki的呼吸变得急促起来，Thor把雌穴口又分开了一点，以便可以清楚地看到里面收缩舒张的嫩肉，这次他的舌头进得更深了些，Loki已经开始呻吟了。  
舌头依然在刺激着阴道，Thor又腾出一只手握上了Loki的阴茎，可能是有点干，Thor从Loki的雌穴中抹了点天然润滑，涂在Loki的阴茎上，上下撸动，舌头扔在不遗余力地把弟弟送上高潮。  
Loki快疯了，奈何双手被铐着，一点忙都帮不上，他之后把注意力全集中在下体被爱抚的几个点上，好让高潮快点到，深陷情欲而不得释放始终是种折磨。  
“Brother……please……”Loki带着哭腔哀求道，他知道这时候叫Thor没用，要叫Brother才行，这是Thor的恶趣味，“求你，让我射出来……”  
Thor的舌头随着Loki的哀求转移了阵地，他把Loki的阴茎含入嘴里，不太熟练地吮吸着。他很少为Loki口交，大多数时候都是Loki把他吸得邦邦硬，自己只需要把老二肏进Loki的后穴里，干得他频频求饶。  
Thor把右手中指探进Loki的雌穴，和后穴的触感完全不同，这里的嫩肉更加柔软湿润，感受到异物入侵，那几团柔软也绞得更欢快。Thor的手指在内壁上摸索，终于在上方摸到一处略微粗糙的凸起，抱着试一试的想法，他轻轻揉了揉那处，就像是打开了Loki体内的某个开关，Thor感觉到软肉从四面八方拼命吮吸留在Loki体内的手指，阴茎在嘴里挺立一下。Thor把手指抽出了一点，然后在Loki略带不满的哼哼声中把无名指也带了进去。  
这次Thor不再浅尝辄止，两只手指交替着上下运动，不停地按压那处敏感点。Loki的耳根都红了，他清楚地听到自己阴道里传出咕唧咕唧的水声，阴茎也被Thor含住吮吸，快感一波接一波地侵蚀自己的意识，等Thor手上的速度又一次加快后，Loki在Thor的嘴里射精了。  
可是Thor并没有就此放过他，他把嘴里的精液吞了下去，双唇又吸住了Loki的阴蒂。  
“不不不……Thor！”Loki尖叫着阻止，Thor在性事方面总是无师自通，他把Loki的阴蒂吸得咂咂作响，舌尖绕着那颗鲜红色的小豆豆画了一圈又一圈，感受它在自己唇舌间慢慢变硬胀大。Thor手上的动作一直没停下，感受到阴道内又一次不正常的紧致之后，Thor知道是时候了，他及时地舔舐了几下唇间的阴蒂，然后用力地吮吸——  
“Thor！把手拿出去！啊……”Loki觉得阴道内一阵阵发酸，有什么东西准备喷薄而出，可是却被手指堵住——等Thor撤出手指，一股阴精从Loki的雌穴里喷出，然后化为溪流，淅淅沥沥地顺着臀缝淋湿了Loki腰下的枕头。  
Loki在两分钟内高潮了两次。  
Thor站起身，把Loki拉近自己，刚才喷出的淫水就是最好的润滑，趁着Loki余韵未过，他径直肏进了Loki的阴道里。  
Loki刚泄过一次，阴道正因为生理反应有规律地收缩，这时候被一根巨大阴茎捅进来，对双方都是巨大的享受，Loki巴不得来一根炙热滚烫的东西来填补阴道的空虚，Thor的老二真是再好不过了；而Thor也差点没被这种前所未有的感觉绞得射出来。  
Loki阴道的上方是温暖的，而下方却是冰凉的，隔着一层肉壁，冰块还卡在后穴里，冰火两重天的感觉快让Thor爽到华纳海姆了。  
Loki也是，某种意义上来说，这算是他的初次，虽然他挺不喜欢自己双性的身体，但这并不妨碍他被铐在床头，双腿夹着Thor的腰，被哥哥的老二肏得浪叫连连。  
Thor扶着Loki的大腿干了一会，干脆也爬上床，把被淫水弄得湿淋淋的枕头丢到一边，让Loki的腰直接垫在自己的大腿上，然后就着这个姿势托起Loki的腰腹，好让弟弟看着自己的小骚穴被哥哥肏成了什么样子。  
“Loki，你看。”Thor不让Loki把视线移开，“你怎么这么浪，嗯？都已经被肏出这么多水了，还不知足。你是不是哥哥的小骚货？是不是？”  
“不……”Loki羞得恨不能钻到床单里，“是你要肏我的……”  
“呼……我也想离开啊，可是你看，我每次想拔出来，你的小骚穴都在拼命往回吸呢。你的小骚穴是不是在说‘不要走，干我，干我’？嗯？”Thor的拇指又不安分地揉上Loki的阴蒂，射了两次，又潮吹了一次的Loki哪里还受得了这般玩弄，阴道条件反射地绞紧，Thor这下又有话可说了。  
“轻点……啊……哥哥……哈啊……”Loki艰难地抬起头，看着两人相连的地方，那里，两人的耻毛纠结在一起，自己的淫水粘在上面，黏腻地闪着光，自己的雌穴不停吞吐Thor粗大发紫的阴茎，明明已经潮吹，却还渴求更多。  
“不是之前那个说‘不要’的小坏蛋了？”Thor开始三浅一深的抽插，每次深入都顶到最深，囊袋打在Loki的臀肉上，连着淫靡的水声，肉体相撞发出啪啪的响声。Thor深深肏了几下，发现龟头碰到了障碍：“我碰到哪了？你有子宫是吗？你说，如果我射进去，你会不会怀孕？”  
“不，不要！”Loki可不想怀孕，怀孕的话，身体就变不回去了，他还没玩够呢。  
“那就不射在这里了，射在你后面行吗？嗯？”Loki不喜欢内射，之前做爱的时候，Thor要么戴套，要么憋着去卫生间射马桶里，内射，射身上，射嘴里都是不被允许的。  
果然，Loki说不行，可是今天占主动的明显不是他，Thor掐住Loki的下巴，威胁道：“射在前面的小骚穴里，还是射在后面，选一个。”  
Loki是谁，他是阿斯加德骄傲的王子，他可不会说出“哦，那射我后面吧。”这种话，所以他闭口不答。不过Thor有的是办法治他。  
“不说？那我就当你默认射前面了。”Thor说着，又用力挺身肏了几下重的，每一次都顶在了子宫口，撞得Loki唇角溢出支离破碎的呻吟。  
“叫得还挺骚。”Thor帮Loki把手铐解开，就着相连的姿势给Loki翻了个身，“Loki，我身下的人是谁啊，撅着屁股让他哥哥肏自己的小骚穴。”  
“我不知道……”Loki完全不知道这话该怎么接，他怀疑Thor最近和一个叫Wade Wilson的人走得很近，学了满嘴骚话。  
“看来你很喜欢被我肏，是不是？我现在除了鸡巴在插你，可没拦着不让你跑，你看你看，自己就知道把小屁股往我这边放。”Thor说的是实话，不知道Loki是被肏傻了还是食髓知味，一点没有想跑的意思。  
“……”Loki知道自己又被智商间接性上线的Thor耍了，他手忙脚乱地支起软到不行的身子想跑，又被Thor箍住了腰肢。  
“我刚才可是给了你那么长时间呢，brother，你自己不珍惜机会，怪谁？”Thor掐着Loki的细腰，开始大开大合地肏干，后穴的冰完全融化了，没了低温环境，Loki开始出汗，照这样下去，估计再有十几分钟，Loki的身体就会恢复到男性形态。  
可是Thor还没玩够，他拿起刚才那颗跳蛋，打开开关塞进Loki的后穴。两处甬道都被玩弄的感觉让Loki直接哭了出来。  
“这就哭了？阿斯加德的王子怎么这么不禁肏？我还有拿手好戏没上呢。”Thor说着，指尖带上微弱的电流，伸到Loki的身下去抚慰那颗红豆。  
“我操你！Thor！”Loki下体只觉得一阵阵地刺麻，他挣扎着想躲开，可是Thor的阴茎死死地钉在自己身体里。  
“是我在肏你，弟弟。”Loki还想继续骂，可很快就说不出来话了，因为Thor的老二上也带上了电流。  
“小骚穴别夹那么紧。”带着电流的阴茎在Loki体内肆意驰骋，Loki能说什么？他现在只能被肏得哭都哭不出来。  
“我快变回去了……Thor，快一点……”Loki发觉自己的体温正在上升，腹腔只觉得越来越热，估计双性形态维持不了几分钟了。  
“别急。”Thor抱起Loki坐到床边，用脚把那面镜子勾了过来，现在Loki正背朝Thor坐在他怀里，一睁眼就能开到镜子里的自己是怎么被Thor肏的。  
“看着镜子，Loki，不然射在你小骚穴里。”Loki本来捂着眼睛，听见这话只能把手放下来，躲躲闪闪地看着镜子里快被肏坏的自己。  
Thor也没食言，他退出Loki的雌穴，把跳蛋拽出来，重新把老二塞进了Loki的后穴。他抱着Loki的大腿，不停地把弟弟抬起再放下，让Loki的后穴借着重力卖力地吞吐着自己带电的阴茎。同时Thor的一只手从Loki腿下绕到他的阴蒂上，拇指和食指揉搓着那颗再度挺立起来的红豆，时不时还把中指伸进雌穴，碾压那颗敏感点。  
“Thor，我不……你松开……”Thor第三次玩弄Loki雌穴敏感点之后，Loki开始尖叫起来，Thor把手拿出去，专心地按摩Loki的阴蒂，阴茎也没松劲，还在孜孜不倦地负责把弟弟的后穴填满。  
“Loki，别捂着嘴，叫出来，我喜欢看你被我肏哭。”Thor空下来的手拉下Loki堵住嘴的手腕，另一只手加快了在阴唇和阴蒂间摩擦的动作。  
“Thor……”Loki这次只叫了一声就没了下文，后穴因为Thor的电击剧烈收缩，雌穴再一次潮吹，淫水这次全喷到了镜子上，Thor也终于松了精关，把攒了好久的精液一滴不剩地全射进了Loki肚子里。  
Thor埋在Loki体内，等了好一会儿才拔出阴茎，精液从被肏的无法闭合的后穴里缓缓流出来。他把Loki放在床上，先为他清理好了一切，然后才用最后一张湿纸巾清理自己身上两个人的体液。  
“Thor……”Loki整个人好像都被玩坏了，他躺在床上看着Thor忙上忙下：“我之前说的是认真的，我真的喜欢今天这种感觉，你以前太温柔了。”  
“我今天是迫不得已，Loki。”Thor把Loki的衣服翻出来，准备为弟弟穿上。  
“胡说，我看你挺乐在其中的……”Loki说完这话就睡着了，他对今天这场性事很满意，非常满意。  
“可我舍不得对你下狠手啊，Loki。”Thor看了熟睡的弟弟一眼，又加了一句：“不过只要你要求，那就照你说的做吧。”  
等他给自己和Loki都穿好衣服，Thor再次把电视打开，对着电视喊了一句“任务完成！”然后紧张地等着电视的下一步指示。  
电视没有任何反应，倒是房间的铁门慢慢打开了。Thor犹豫了两秒，立刻抱起Loki，义无反顾地从房间里逃了出去。

******************************

“你是说，我们被人袭击了？”  
“是。”  
“然后房间里的电视说：‘I WANT TO PLAY A GAME’，要求是你要肏我，要把房间里所有类型的道具都用一遍，要尽量羞辱我，让我疼痛，还不能告诉我真相？”  
“……是”  
“还不能使用神力和魔法，不然地板下的炸药随时会引爆？”  
“是……”  
“道具用完之后还要把我肏到晕过去？才算完？”  
“是……”  
Loki难以置信地看着Thor，不敢相信天下为什么会有这么蠢的人。  
“Brother。”  
“嗯？怎么了？Loki？”  
“你是傻逼吗？”  
“？？？”  
“情趣酒店了解一下？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这种密室类的情趣游戏为什么你会信啊！”  
Loki把Thor打发出去买布丁，不让用飞的，不让用彩虹桥，理由是谁让你智商低。

Thor前脚刚走，Loki后脚就钻进了厨房，Natasha正好在那，不到一分钟，Tony和Wanda也赶到了。  
然后隐隐变绿的Bruce又被赶了出来。  
“谢谢各位，这次很满意。”Loki举起一杯鸡尾酒，敬在场的三位。  
“不客气小鹿斑比。”Nat和Wanda先举起了酒杯。  
“感谢小矮子提供的场地，Wanda提供的剧本，当然还有Natasha提供的道具购物清单。”  
“你不叫我矮子我们还可以继续做朋友。”Tony吃了一大口甜甜圈，“那家情趣酒店还是我投资建的，我看你买了一个录像带，那时做什么用的？”  
“呃……做的时候看恐怖电影，激发肾上腺素，更有快感。”  
“账单上还有按摩棒，鞭子，手铐……你还买了木马？你买这些干嘛？”  
Loki·死要面子·Laufeyson清了清嗓子：“当然是用在Thor身上了，他欠打。”  
“哦~是这样~”  
没有人怀疑Loki的话，因为Loki穿着衣服的时候永远都散发着不可一世高高在上抖S的气场，谁能想到脱了衣服是个求鞭打求绑着自己求肏哭的抖M呢？

Loki不知道的是Thor出门没多久发现自己忘拿钱包了，所以他和Tony还有两位女士的对话被折回来躲在门后的Thor听得一清二楚。  
Loki更不知道他今晚要倒霉了，他从酒店拿回来的道具还没来得及收好。  
“用在我身上，我欠打？”Thor哭笑不得地拿了钱包，重新走出基地，自言自语到：“晚上你就知道到底谁欠打了。”

==========完==========


End file.
